falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Run4urLife!
Leave a message here for Run4urLife! Sign all posts with four tildes (~~~~) Post below the line: ---- Random Chatter Deceased WWs Forgot to reply back. I'll start adding some stuff. KuHB1aM 18:24, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Queries Is raikov a member of the senate scientific advisory commity?Vegas adict 10:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Never really considered it. As head of operations over in Warrior Weapons, I'd imagine so, but I'm not sure. I reckon he should be. I'll talk to Templar about it, seeing as he wrote the fanon Enclave. //--Run4urLife! 10:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::I was thinking that the leaders of enclave projects plus a chairman should be on itVegas adict :::Hmmm. Yeah, he'd probably be on there, then. And its spelled Committee. //--Run4urLife! 11:02, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I haz spelling issues. :(Vegas adict 11:04, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Do you think people on the committee wouls know about the more secret enclave projects even if thier not involved in them?Vegas adict 11:05, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::They might, but there'd be some iron-clad air-tight confidentiality policy that leads to them being fired and posted on the front lines or something if they tell anyone about other projects. But then, to prevent interproject sabotage, there's just as much chance that they wouldn't know. //--Run4urLife! 11:08, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Any Complaints? Is C4 allowed to put those coments about templar on his user page?Vegas adict 07:05, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Which userpage? His own or Templar's? //--Run4urLife! 11:41, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::HisVegas adict 11:44, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Once again Alright I got another idea, I know you are gonna say its not gonna work for whatever reason, but I want to at least know that it is bad rather then ask myself why. Alright we know about Tranquiltity lane built ina Vault, well what if with the data the Enclave make a special Prison using the same tech to hold prisinors that are important, like Politicol prinsoners, to soliders who have data needed to face an enemy and that conventiol Toture isn't enough. I'm sure you will think it is a good idea but not going to make sense in this world. thanks for reading. --Brengarrett 16:56, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Conventional torture works. It works because the victim is on borrowed time, and the human body hates pain. And the prospect of that pain is what adds the psychological element. Everyone breaks. Its only a matter of time, and a matter of what's needed to break them. I don't think the military would spend the money on such a project with an active war going on. Especially when they have professional torturers from the CIA who can do the job. //--Run4urLife! 17:13, 28 May 2009 (UTC) thats what I thought. But I think myideas have at least some merit. Its ok. But still I wonder what the enclave would use the data from that Vault. Think they wold try that if they could?--Brengarrett 17:15, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :What good would it do them? They already have Tranquiliy Lane. //--Run4urLife! 17:18, 28 May 2009 (UTC) but it was made for the Vault, so why keep it in a vaullt. know what forget it., anyway thanks for the imput *walks off*--Brengarrett 17:23, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh! The Data from Tranquility Lane itself! Yeah, as soon as they got around to checking on the Vaults around DC, they'd go over it and all. //--Run4urLife! 17:24, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Reply to nasty messages That's actually a good thing. Enclave would clear out the slavers who control the compound area of Ronto for me. Besides my views on factions have since realligned and are now in favor of the enclave instead of against. I'll discuss why later on the Fanon irc. Such sensitive information is not safe to be posted on your talk page. ElectricTape 11:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :STOP USING HEADER 1Vegas adict 11:49, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, what Vegas said. Also, why not safe for my Talk? Paranoia. Those men in the hallway are Warrior Weapons. And they are keeping an eye on you and what you're up to! //--Run4urLife! 11:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Just a chat Just thought I think mention an idea. After Sasuke and Jacob meet, Sasuke will locate and infiltrate the claws HQ, leave a note of challenge for Bren (for Jacob as he is a bit busy) and take Skyler's Guantlet, I mean he is a ninja and what better then a demon like Claw. God I have so many ideas, I just can't use them all due to going against the story and such. Buts that ok. http://abridgedseries.wikia.com/wiki/Abridged_Series_Wiki BTW check it out, it's improving. --Brengarrett 14:29, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Or they could clash after the second battle of Jerusalem, because Jacob'll be fighting for the Horde and (presumably) the Claws will too, to boot the Last Legion out. //--Run4urLife! 14:33, 29 May 2009 (UTC) that makes sense. Thats why your an admin and I'm not. Thanks. Also what do you think of my wiki. I been working hard to make it good. Feel free to help if you want. --Brengarrett 14:35, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Wait, what? What's wrong with my userpage? Not enough? Is something wrong with the formatting since I'm not really good with wikia stuff.--Owrm 21:42, 29 May 2009 (UTC) The fact that you're being abrasive and you just got here. Composite 4 21:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Oh that does make quite a bit of sense. I didn't mean too make it seem like I was saying that if I have a disagreement with someone it means they're either an idiot or annoying, but it does easily come off that way. I just sorta wrote it without much forethought, and I didn't intend too come off arrogant or a jackass.--Owrm 22:51, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Ideas I'm starting to make a habit of running my ideas past you, but I'm gonna do it anyway. Alrighty, so I have this idea for a very small place in the Maryland wastes where some martial arts knowledge has been preserved. Not a lot, mind you, but some. Also, I was planning on making an android character. Not a Kain, but a worker android who escapes the Commonwealth, is programmed with advanced combat protocols by the Railroad instead of having his mind wiped, at his request, and heads out to wherever Fireman is setting up his settlements. And, just to be ironic, this android is an opponent of technology who carries only a Sledgehammer as his standard weapon. And I was also going to suggest that my now-deceased character Elias Webb, who I haven't wrote yet, was one of those "Fast Learner" type people. --Twentyfists 12:40, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Jackals Picture Apearently Tehk thinks that thishttp://www.fallout3nexus.com/downloads/images/5717-1-1240852007.jpg is Jackal. --Cerebralz 19:12, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I think it could be, sure looks like a Stealth Ghoul guy. --Brengarrett 21:04, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I figured that Jackal was just awesome. Not stealthy, just awesome... --Twentyfists 23:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) He wears leather armor, with both sleeves intact, and combat armor over it. And an aviator cap like a Super Mutant Master. //--Run4urLife! 23:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Eh help please? So yeah you said leave I message if I need help. So on this PC I can't get onto my account with Boythorn and stuff on it for some reason so I had to make a new account but I'm able to use the same name? Can you tell me any possible reasons that this isn't working, it keeps saying my user name is invalid. --Rhinosasauras 20:44, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :You're probably misspelling it. You were in first as Rhinosasaur'u'''s. //--Run4urLife! 20:47, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Omg I can't believe I didn't notice that thanks alot man --Rhinosasauras 20:50, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :No bother. //--Run4urLife! 20:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Jacob But that IS scary! //--TehK 23:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Not quite what I had in mind. //--Run4urLife! 23:03, 2 June 2009 (UTC) thats how! //--TehK 23:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) You can go ahead and delete my page Fergus Dilvare. It's pretty bad in my own opinion.--Owrm 02:39, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Done. Composite 4 02:40, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Symbol I changed it, muahahahaha! I was hoping for a golden eagle or eagle standard, but the nazis had swastikas on their's and the other files wouldn't load correctly --KuHB1aM 21:11, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Another lame idea Jacob can make a woman pregant, just by looking at her. --Brengarrett 22:07, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Haha. //--Run4urLife! 22:13, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Can't believe no one thought of that one. It just came to me one night and I thought "Thats it" And now you know, because Knowledge is power, nd the bad news is that I g2g, but like a Bean Burrito, I will be back --Brengarrett 22:17, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Which part is the bad news: that you're leaving, or you'll be back? J/K, it wouldn't be Tranquility Lane without'cha. How about this one: "Jacob Vaughton sold his soul to the devil for his rugged good looks and unparalleled martial arts ability. Shortly after the transaction was finalized, Jacob roundhouse kicked the devil in the face and took his soul back. The devil, who appreciates irony, couldn't stay mad and admitted he should have seen it coming. They now play poker every second Wednesday of the month." //--Radiation King 00:06, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I dunno about direct transcripts of the Chuck Norris Facts. Which, incidentally, started off as Vin Diesel Facts. //--Run4urLife! 00:12, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Sweeper Scale Here is an evolved sweeper compared to a younger version of Jacob. http://outlanderthemovie.files.wordpress.com/2009/01/moorwen-on-fire.jpg //--TehK 00:31, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Muahhahhahah Do you like Fallout Fanon Wiki:Aotd //--TehK 15:13, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. But you have Jacob listed as one of the Best Aotd's, and he's not on the list. Did you make a typo? //--Run4urLife! 15:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's on the list! Twice! <_< >_> //--TehK 15:25, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry about that. I Ctrl+F'ed Vaughton and my computer came up with zilch. The processor responsible is due one accident with a large hammer in the near future. 0_0 //--Run4urLife! 15:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC)\ A Gauge Shotty http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gauge_(bore_diameter)#Conversion_guide Muahahahaha. //--TehK 19:05, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, Punt Guns, I mentioned them somewhere before . . . //--Run4urLife! 19:08, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Ban Me You know what, just go ahead and if you dont I'll go into self imposed exial for a couple of days and then I can come back and give you a list of contradictory article, here is the tiltle of it '''Fallout Fanon'. Things are going to always contradict something sometimes when working with canon and even if you dont people can yell out heritic and the article is gone. the armour on that page was fair and balance and represented a combat amrour system utalised by the Commonwealth nations. Here, since you are so egger to make every things exact to canon maby you should take your own advice and start with this one http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chinese_Power_Armor and follow up with the entire site since the games own canon contradicts itself much of the time. I can't believe something what took me an hour would finaly end my activities here at this site. If you truely feel that my interpretation of canon is so folty that warrnts its entire page to be deleted then go ahead and delete every thing that contradicts itself including ALL the Enclave article becuase the Enclave was "destroyed for ever" twice. -- Templar88 02:16, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Templar, let me explain something, you have a habit of turning all your organizations into overpowered gods. You sometimes blatantly contradict canon and then tell others to do their research, and when presented with contradictory evidence you ignore it. If you would like I can restore the article, and you can alter it. And for your information, I, along with Run4, are working on cleaning up the wiki, I think you've noticed the difference in article numbers as of late. Composite 4 02:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) The page has been restored. Composite 4 02:23, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Another thing I'd like to be clear, if the page is not changed to be made plausible, or just turns into European combat armor then it gets axed. Composite 4 02:25, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Uh, Templar, the Chinese Power Armor you mentioned is modified American Power Armor, made by Chinese Spies in America. Not an independent response made by a nation on a whole other continent. It's T-4x armor with shaved-down plating and a pneumatics system (that is presumably very small positive displacement, otherwise it'd need a fairly large compressor). Even given my limited machining experience, I could modify the plating to allow greater range of movement, and such tools could be modified from the machines in Mama Dolce's factory with all that industrial machinery. The pneumatics system would be beyond my current level of experience though. Its not totally beyond the realm of imagination. //--Run4urLife! 11:11, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Question One, i really want to flesh out Westons darker side for when we go back to Jeursmal. Is there at any way possible chance that he is sent out alone and then all these carazy stuff hapens to his mind (I.E He sees blood spaarrted across the walls, Ghosts of people, that stuff) and you guys find him as a nervous wreck?